He Goes Swiftly
by Interludes
Summary: Evan/Amy drabbles. Latest: He should've known. Two time first runner-up for Best Multi-Chapter in the Madrigal Awards Rounds Five and Six
1. Crush

**A/N:** For R.M. I still don't understand what you see in Number Ten. But, nevertheless, you are still awesome. ;D

* * *

><p><em>She was only a girl in his class. Nothing more.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Crush<strong>

He walked to his first class with his friends. He began to enter the room and find his seat when someone caught his eye.

"Hey," he said, tapping his friend lightly on the shoulder. He gestured towards the girl sitting by the window. "Who's the new girl?"

His friend stopped. "Oh, that's Amy Cahill. She's in my homeroom."

"Amy. That's a cute name."

The rest of his group burst out laughing. "Really, Tolliver? Have a crush?"

He chuckled. "I'll never understand how you guys are in high school. When will you guys ever grow up?"

Without saying another word, he made his way to their normal seats in the back of the room.

His friends followed.

They never noticed that Evan hadn't answered their question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, I ship Amy and Evan. Why all the hate? It's not his fault that Amy likes him. So here I present you with the first drabble of a collection of drabbles about Evan Tolliver. Hated the drabble, hated the pairing? Give me some advice on how to improve. Hated the drabble, loved the pairing? Help me, please. Loved the drabble, hated the pairing? Tell me what you liked about the drabble. Loved the drabble, loved the pairing? Come here, you. You rock. :)


	2. English

**A/N:** Twelve reviews! Twelve! Okay, so maybe a few were about the person's hatred for Evan, but you know what I mean. Thank you to _TheLastGoodUsername_, _Spring Sunrise_, _Evanescence456_, _Volcanic Lily_, _FlyOn39_, _Koraki_, _SqueakyDolphin6_, _Lucy_, _dianne_, _therockinCookie_, _Ballet Reader_, and _pollu_ for reviewing!

For J.C. Hope she'll come around sometime soon.

* * *

><p><em>Their normal routine was to go to the coffee bar after school. He never expected to see that familiar face there too.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>English<strong>

It was their normal routine: wake up, go to school, then head over to the coffee bar.

That's exactly what they did today.

They walked to the coffee bar. The leaves swirled around them as a cool autumn breeze swept by. It was a normal day in Attleboro.

As they entered the place and sat in their normal table in the front, a familiar face outside caught Evan's eye.

"Hey, there's Amy," he said.

His friend, John, punched him playfully on the shoulder. "What, going over to profess your love for her?" He turned to the rest of their group. They all laughed.

"No, I'm going to ask her about that paper for English class. Because I, for one, would rather not fail this assignment," he said, sliding out of his chair. He began to walk outside.

"Don't forget to invite us to the wedding!" John yelled after him. "I'll go find myself a suit just for you!" They burst into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he called back. "Just remember that the tie goes around your neck, not your head!"

He made his way outside until he was right behind Amy who was talking to a kid that was probably her brother. "_It's now or never_," he thought. So he took a deep breath and, in the calmest voice he could muster, he said two words.

"Hi, Amy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it's short. They're all going to be about this length, so please don't complain about it in your review. Oh, by the way, virtual cookies to anyone who read "Have a crush?" from the last drabble in a Draco from A Very Potter Musical voice. I know I did. ;)

Also, if you're wondering about the title, the name Evan has two different meanings. One meaning is swiftly, thus, the title He Goes Swiftly. Ironically enough, the other meaning of Evan is the same meaning of my name. Weird. 0.0

Review, please! Really, you can tell me how much I suck if you'd like. You can also ask me any questions you have in a review. Remember, anonymous reviews are accepted!

Write on,  
>ABetterNinjaThanDanCahill<p> 


	3. Watch

**A/N:** Thanks to _Big brother pets_, _PillowPet_, _Koraki_, _rainingtearsofchocolate_, _therockinCookie_, _FallingStar17_, _Evanescence456_, _pollu_, _Volcanic Lily_, _Ballet Reader_, _FlyOn39_, and _Kaye Nightshade_ for reviewing! I think I replied to all the reviews. :)

For L.S. Seriously. What do you do during study hall?

* * *

><p><em>Funny how everything seemed to remind him of her . . .<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Watch<strong>

He watched as she handed a note to their study hall advisor. She looked around the room and found the only seat that was left – the one next to his. She quickly made her way to the back of the room and slid into the chair.

"Hey," he said.

She turned to look at him.

"H-hi."

"So, where'd you go?" he asked. After seeing her shocked expression, he quickly added, "That is, if you're comfortable saying."

"I w-went to visit f-family," she said.

A wave of awkward silence washed over them.

"So . . ."

She stared at him.

"Erm, nice watch. Is it new?"

A panicked expression appeared on her face. "W-w-what about my watch?"

"Is it new?"

Relief seemed to have swept over her.

"N-not really. I got it from my g-grandmother."

"Well, it's beautiful," he exclaimed.

"Th-thanks, Evan," she said, turning away to start the assignments she missed.

He turned back to his own paper. As he lowered his head, he whispered, "Just like you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is probably the fluffiest piece I've ever written. Heads up, this will probably be the fluffiest drabble. I don't plan on stepping any further than this. Why? I. Suck. At. Romance. Seriously.

Reviewing makes me motivated to write more. ;)

~Ninja


	4. Help

**A/N:** Much love to _petitepurpleprincess_, _therockinCookie_, _FallingStar17_, _Volcanic Lily_, _SqueakyDolphin6_, _Koraki_, _pollu_, _Evanescence456_, _MagicCahill_, _redstripes_, _purplepartyprincess13_, _Kaye Nightshade_, _PromptDreamer-PSAscience_, _timextraveler_, _Anonymous_, _ana_, and _James Bond _for reviewing!

For J.M. You need help. XD [Only kidding . . . or am I?]

* * *

><p><em>He had never hesitated to help anyone before. But, then again, that was before this conversation happened.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Help<strong>

"Tolliver! Hey, Evan! Wait up!"

Evan turned around to see his friend, Will, running towards him.

"Hey, man. What's going on with you?"

He watched as Will looked around to make sure no one was listening, then whispered, "I need help."

"With what, math?"

Will groaned. "It's even worse. I-I-"

"You-you-you . . . ?"

"I think I'm in love."

Evan smiled. "It was bound to happen sometime. Who's the lucky, I mean, unlucky one?"

"You probably don't know her. She's the one in our world history class."

"_He can't mean . . . Amy, right?_" he thought to himself, a sinking feeling forming in his stomach.

"Who?" he asked.

And Will said the two words he dreaded to hear.

"Amy. Amy Cahill."

The world around him began to spin, faster and faster, everything else turning into a blur.

"Uh, Evan? You okay?"

He smiled weakly. "Never better. Congratulations, dude."

"So, should I go for her?"

"Sure, man. You totally should," Evan said, lying through his teeth.

"Alright, cool. Thanks for talking with me, Evan."

"No problem, Will, anytime . . . "

He watched as Will sprinted off in the other direction and felt the urge to chase after him and punch him in the face.

His stomach ached. His head ached. His _heart_ ached.

There were only two words in his mind.

_She's mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Four drabbles in and I'm already running out of ideas . . . Shoot.

You may think, "Hey, Evan just met Amy. Why is he so desperate?" Well, dear reader, this takes place in the far-ish future. They've 'known' each other for a while now.

I didn't like this one, but it refused to be tweaked. V_V

Please help me with some reviews and maybe I'll do better next time. :)

~Ninja


	5. Contemplation

**A/N:** Hugs to _timextraveler_, _MsCardinal_, _FallingStar17_, _priceless xpressions_, _Kaye Nightshade_, _SqueakyDolphin6_, _ThatGirlWhoLovesTheBeatles_, _therockinCookie_, _pollu_, _redstripes_, _CaahT39C_, _Karnejerie_, _Volcanic Lily_, _Anonymous_, _RageRunsStill_, _iciclegirl235_, _[no name]_, _earthquake_, and _NuTeLlA_ for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Contemplation<strong>

"Hey, Amy! How are you? What's up?"

_No, too cheerful._

"You, me, tomorrow night, pick you up at five."

_What are you, insane? Don't jump out at her like that!_

"Hello, Amy. Lovely weather we're having today . . . "

_What idiot talks about the weather?_

"Do you like the movies or the park?"

_Smooth, dude. Yeah, she's going to be wondering if you normally pop up to people at random and ask them questions._

"My friend was wondering . . . if someone took you out on a date, where would you most likely want to go?"

_Now, how many people have used that one before? Anyone could see through that!_

Evan sighed. Maybe he was better off just slipping a note in her locker . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm back!

Sorry for not updating sooner! Between freshman orientation and obsessing over different things, I didn't set aside much time for writing.

Who's getting _The Medusa Plot_? I KNOW I AM! :D It comes out the day school starts, but I plan on going to the bookstore right after school ends. I know, I'm obsessed.

I realised the other day that _The Medusa Plot_ might feature our lovely friend Evan Tolliver. If book Evan turns out to have a different personality than drabble Evan, I will change him in following drabbles. The ones that have already been written are finished and will _not_ be re-written.

~Ninja


	6. Winning

**A/N: **YAY. Thanks to _FallingStar17_, _Evanescence456_, _Kaye Nightshade_, _SqueakyDolphin6_, _SilverRiver2_, _rainingtearsofchocolate_, _ThatGirlWhoLovesTheBeatles_, _petitepurpleprincess_, _therockinCookie_, _pollu_, _xspywhowrites_, _Peace and Blessings_, _whispers of waters_, _redstripes_, and _Volcanic Lily_ for reviewing!

**CAUTION:** Spoilers for The Medusa Plot

* * *

><p><strong>Winning<strong>

"Fifty-two."

"Fifty."

"Fifty-two."

"Fifty."

"_Ames_," Evan said, exasperated, "the answer is fifty-two."

"_Evan_," Amy replied teasingly, "it's fifty."

They were at Grace's house working on their math homework.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, then I'll show you . . ."

Amy wasn't paying much attention to her boyfriend who was currently trying to explain how he got his answer. Evan was usually right. He was stubborn, though. It was one of the things she loved about him.

". . . and that's why the answer is fifty-two," he said triumphantly. "Ames . . .?"

She smiled. "Okay, Evan, like always, you win."

It was Evan's turn to smile.

"Of course I do," he said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I have you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More fluffy-ness?

Anyway, I GOT THE MEDUSA PLOT AND THE MARCO POLO HEIST!

It. Is. Amazing.

Our friend Evan is AWESOME. He plays a big role. I'm just glad that I don't need to change his personality.

As you may know, a little thing called Hurricane Irene ripped through my state. I currently have no power, so I have resorted to using Wi-Fi in public places. That is why this is on hiatus until I get my power back.

Review?

Stay safe, everyone!

~Ninja


	7. Crazy

**A/N:** Thanks to _Emily Starlight_, _Wisdom is All_, t_herockinCookie_, _Peace and Blessings_, _ThatGirlWhoLovesTheBeatles_, _freedominthestars_, _Volcanic Lily_, _Evanescence456_, _RageRunsStill_, _SqueakyDolphin6_, _pollu_, _rainingtearsofchocolate_, _dancing amongst daises_, _.words_, and _KateyJo_ for reviewing!

**CAUTION:** Slight spoiler for A King's Ransom. Eeeny-meeny.

* * *

><p><em>Because I'm so crazy for you, my head spins when I think about you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy<strong>

It was four o' clock in the morning, and Evan Tolliver was falling asleep—fast.

Except he couldn't. Lives were at stake.

Natalie. Phoenix. Alistair. Ted. Nellie. Reagan. Fiske.

He didn't know them, but he might as well have. He was scared for them, just as much as the Cahills were.

Maybe it was because they were related to Amy.

_Amy_.

He missed her smile. He missed her laugh.

He missed the way she'd bite her lower lip when she concentrated on that tough history essay.

He missed midnight phone calls, comforting texts, hugs, strolls in the park, and study dates.

That day on the bus—that day when the Vespers attacked—he was going to tell her how he felt about her. How he was crazy for her.

And now she was off saving the world.

His eyelids began to close.

"Come on," he told himself.

He opened his eyes.

_Google search: Jane Sperling._

"For Amy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A long overdue update!

Thank you so much for one hundred reviews, as well as the nomination for _The Madrigal Awards_. We won **second place** in Best Multi-Chapter, thanks to all of you! Love you all. (:

So I read A King's Ransom, and d'aww, Evan's adorable.

I PROMISE I'll try to update before Dead of the Night is released! Until then, check out and review my new story, _Lights Will Guide You Home_. #shameless plugging

Expect more from me soon (other things), because A King's Ransom really inspired me!

~Ninja


	8. Deserving

**A/N**:Thanks to _ForeverBookworm13_, _the burning sun_, _ThatGirlWhoLovesTheBeatles_, _BehindTheScenes0211_,_ Emily Starlight_, _clara0414_, _Volcanic Lily_, and _Traipeze_ for reviewing! You all rock!

* * *

><p><em>"You're right, I don't deserve her."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Deserving<strong>

It had been a relatively quiet day at Cahill Command Center, and all Evan could really think about was – who else? – Amy.

His thoughts were interrupted by an irritated Ian Kabra muttering, "Just get over him, Amy. You don't need him anymore if you have me. Get over it . . . over it . . ."

Surprised, and sure Ian was talking about _him_, Evan quietly said out loud, "It's because you still like her, isn't it?"

Startled, Ian looked at him, eyes growing larger. "Of course not!" He quickly replied. "Who would ever like someone so shy, horribly behind in the fashion world – cotton, what a disgrace. Someone who acts so poor, even though she's so rich. Someone whose closet looks like it was put together by a blind nun. Someone with the social skills of a rock? No one ever deserves someone as . . . _interesting_ as her."

Evan knew that already, though. He still didn't find himself worthy enough of being on the same _planet_ as her, let alone _date _her. "You're right," he said, finally. "I really don't deserve it."

And as he had said that, he couldn't help but notice how something – maybe a glimmer of hope? – appeared in Ian's eyes.

"Then why don't you . . ." Ian trailed off.

"Break up with her?" Evan was shocked. "No way, I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I don't deserve to be with someone who smiles like a little kid on Christmas when the creamery adds a new ice cream flavor. Someone who squeals with delight when a new book comes out. Someone whose eyes glisten at the mention of _history _and _learning new things_. It's true – I don't deserve someone amazing."

And with that, whatever he had seen in Ian's eyes suddenly disappeared. Evan was left to watch as Ian turned away, defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Guys, guess who's an idiot?

(If you haven't guessed, it's me.)

This has literally been sitting in my documents from _before The Dead of Night was published_. Do you know how long ago that was? /whacks self on head. I am SO sorry for not updating sooner – my life has been super crazy recently.

So, um yeah. Don't shoot to kill?

Also, I'm curious - what's your favorite drabble so far? Tell me in a review!

~Ninja


	9. Could & Would

**A/N**: Much love to _Koraki_, _Emily Starlight_, _addicted2reading9_, _Volcanic Lily_, _clara0414_, and _Peace and Blessings_ for reviewing! It means a lot to me. c:

* * *

><p><em>I can't, I can't, I can't, but if I could, I would.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Could &amp; Would<strong>

I can't write songs or play the guitar, because then I'd write in notebooks until sheets of paper fade, but you prefer music unrelated to love. (_Why, when everyone else does?_) I don't have enough money to buy you the world like I would, but it seems you aren't a red roses kind of girl. (_Is it because they have thorns?_) I can't whisper powerful words and lies into your ears, though sometimes it seems like that's the one thing you'll desperately try to avoid. (_Was someone here before me?_) I can't be strong and proud and loud, but maybe you like the awkward kind. (_Is it because you're that kind of a person too?_)

I can't be romantic, or pretend to recreate clichés that every other girl here seems to long for. I can't walk up to you and just talk about anything. I can't be the most popular person; I can't be noticed: not even by you.

But out of all these things I can't do, there's one thing that I can. I can smile at you everyday without deceiving you like the one who once stood in that place in your mind where you stand in mine. That I could do, and that I would do.

(_If only you'd smile back._)

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I really wanted to show a little bit about how Evan believes the reason why Amy won't try to like him is because someone hurt her before (Ian). Sorry that it's shorter than usual! Even so, I hope you liked it.

~Ninja


	10. Should've Known

**A/N**: Thanks to _SqueakyDolphin6_, _Universalforce12_, _Volcanic Lily_, _BlackSCrazy_, _this story_, _ThatGirlWhoLovesTheBeatles_, _tapeworm_, _starlit silhouettes_, _rainingtearsofchocolate_, _clara0414_, _shiningwaves_, _priceless xpressions_, _Koraki_, _Peace and Blessings_, and _Cascading Rainbows_ for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Should've Known<strong>

He should've known.

He was just a computer nerd, an overachiever, a geek. He wore plastic-rimmed glasses that perched awkwardly on the bridge of his nose. He color-coordinated his many sweater vests.

Evan Tolliver had never been popular with (or good at talking to) a certain demographic of people.

So when he mustered up the courage to ask the elusive girl of his dreams out, he should've known that she was lying when she said she liked him back. Like most things in life, it was too good to be true.

It was like the words his mother said, the words he should've listened to. That risk takers are only winners half of the time.

The other half isn't important enough to be remembered.

So he should've stuck with what he knew best, sitting at home, working at his computer. Besides, computers are always there for you. Computers never lie to you, they don't run off with track-and-field stars, and they're easier to understand.

Computers don't break your heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Evan, after the heartbreak that is Jake/Amy become A Real Canon Thing. Kind of.

So, uh. I guess I owe you all an explanation.

School recently started up again. I now have something that resembles a social life. There are crazy amounts of homework. I just don't have a lot of time.

I did (finally!) read Shatterproof, which was the inspiration for this drabble. I hope you all like it.

~Ninja


End file.
